headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1)
| next = "The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2)" }} "The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1)" is the first episode of season one of the Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The series is based on characters and settings featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Oscar Dufau and Ray Patterson with a script written by Alan Burnett and Jeff Segal. it first aired on Saturday morning on September 8th, 1984. Synopsis The Super Friends are conducting individual acts of heroism, but find themselves being showed up by the sudden appearance of a new hero on the scene - Firestorm. Firestorm impresses all of them with his matter transmutation capabilities. He captures two bank robbers for Batman and Robin. He prevents an ocean liner from striking an iceberg. He saves the Daily Planet globe from toppling down to the street. The Super Friends all return to the Hall of Justice to discuss this new hero and to derive any information they can about him. Firestorm is actually two separate people who can fuse together to become one incredible hero. College student Ronnie Raymond is the physical body of Firestorm, while his teacher, Martin Stein exists as an astral presence, guiding Ronnie's actions. He meets the Super Friends a second time, and is invited to become a member of the group. Meanwhile, an evil alien from the planet Apokolips known as Darkseid comes to Earth with his son, Kalibak, via a dimensional portal known as a stargate. Darkseid has come in search of Wonder Woman, whom he plans on bringing back to Apokolips. The Super Friends encounter Darkseid in the woods, the evil conqueror and his brutish son easily capture them. Wonder Woman is taken away. Cast Starring Guest Starring Appearances * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Vulcan * Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein * Robin, Dick Grayson * Superman, Clark Kent * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Lois Lane * Darkseid * DeSaad * Kalibak * Bank robbers * None * Super Friends * Darkseid's Elite * Altered humans * Amazons * Apokoliptians * Atlanteans * Humans * Metropolis :* Daily Planet * Fairmont University * Atlantic Ocean * Mount Jupiter * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Stargate * Aircraft * Batcopter * Getaway car * Helicopter * Invisible plane * Ocean liner * Electrokinesis * Energy projection :* Omega beams * Flight * Matter transmutation * Super-speed * College * Fish * Swimming * Teleportation * Volcanoes Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode of the series. * This is the first television appearance of Firestorm, who is a composite being, made up of the combined forms of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. He becomes a member of the Super Friends in this episode. * This is the first television appearance of Darkseid, as well as his underlings, DeSaad and Kalibak. See also External Links * * *